superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Rockin' with Judy Jetson credits 2
Opening Credits * Hanna-Barbera Presents * "Rockin' with Judy Jetson" * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Kay Wright * Written by: Charles M. Howell, IV, Kevin Hopps, Eric Shaw with Larry Spiegel, Dalton Sandifer, John Dunn, Larz Bourne, Bob Ogle, Joel Kane, David Detiege, Earl Kress, Tom Yakutis, Lee Mishkin * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson Ending Credits * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Character Voices: Charlie Adler, Michael Bell, Mel Blanc, P.L. Brown, Steve Bulen, Daws Butler, Ruth Buzzi, Hamilton Camp, Selette Cole, Peter Cullen, Pat Fraley, Len Maxwell, Cindy McGee, Pat Musick, George O'Hanlon, Rob Paulsen, Penny Singleton, Eric Suter, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Beau Weaver * For DePatie-Freleng Enterprises ** Executive Producers: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng ** Executives in Charge of Production: Lee Gunther and Stanley E. Paperny * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Directors: Paul Sommer, Cullen Houghtaling, Robert McKimson, Art Leonardi, Hawley Pratt, Gerry Chiniquy * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Music Composed & Conducted by: Sven Libaek * Musical Direction and Arrangements: Dean Elliott * Additional Music and Orchestrations: Eric Rogers * Songs for Judy Jetson Performed by: B.J. Ward * Story Editor: Bob Ogle * Story Direction: Joel Seibel, Bill Perez * Storyboard: Bob Richardson, Rosemary O'Connor, Chris Jenkyns, Cullen Houghtaling, Bill Perez, Jan Green, Gary Hoffman * Main Title: Bill Perez, Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Graphic Design: Coral Kerr, Susan Scholefield * Model Supervision: Jack White * Unit Head: Chris Otsuki * Character Design: Scott Jeralds, Melanie Sowell, Salene Weatherwax, Patrick Ventura, Michael Bennett, Donna Zeller, Chuck Jones * Layout Supervision and Design: Cullen Houghtaling * Layout: Barry Goldberg, Rosemary O'Connor, Roy Morita, Gary Lund, Martin Strudler, Owen Fitzgerald, Robert Givens, Ric Gonzales, Dick Ung, Gary Hoffman, Al Wilson, Ken Landau, Adam Szwejkowski, Tony Rivera * Animation Directors: Joanna Romersa, Oliver Callahan, Bob Goe, Rick Leon, Tim Walker, Joan Drake, Don Patterson, Frank Andrina, Jay Sarbry * Animators: Bob Matz, Bill Carney, Warren Batchelder, Norm McCabe, Bob Kirk, John Gibbs, Ruth Kissane, Brenda Banks, Virgil Ross, Nelson Shin, Bill Nunes, Richard Thompson, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, John Celestri, Walter Kubiak, Fred Grable, Joel Seibel, George Jorgensen, Hal Ambro, George Nicholas, Phil Roman, Manuel Perez, Don Williams, Fred Madison, Manny Gould, Ken Walker, Bob Richardson, Bob Bransford, Jim Davis, Bob Bemiller, Ken Muse, John Freeman, Frank Gonzales, Reuben Timmins, Barney Posner, Bill Ackerman * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Key Background Layout: Lorraine Marue, Bill Proctor * Key Backgrounds: Patti Palmer, Marzette Bonar, Jonathon Goley, Gloria Wood, Bonnie Goodknight, Michael Humphries * Background Design: Gary Lund * Backgrounds: Richard H. Thomas, Mary Krebs, Sharon Thomas, Gloria Wood, Mary O'Loughlin, Don Watson, Al Budnick, Tom O'Loughlin * Checking & Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Xerography: Star Wirth, Greg Marshall * Color Design: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Karen Greslie * Color Models: Brigitte Strother * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Auril Thompson * Ink and Paint: Adele Lenart, Patricia Capozzi, Chandra Poweris, Sheri Barstad, Marie White, Cheri Lucas, Joanne Lansing * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Production Mixer: Steve Orr * Technical Consultants: Joseph Corey M.D., Glenn Leach Ph.D., Arlene Olsen * Creative Consultant: Chuck Jones * Production Supervisors: Frieda Lipp, Jim Foss * Production Coordinators: Heather L. Dick, Harry Love * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Assistants: Victoria McCollum, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Ginger Robertson, Robin Strickland * Songs: ** "Rockin' Round the Galaxy" *** Music & Lyrics by: James L. Venable, Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker *** Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera and John Bradford *** Arrangements by: Dean Elliott ** "Jupiter Jump" *** Music by: James L. Venable, Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker *** Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera and John Bradford *** Arrangements by: Dean Elliott ** "Gleep Glorp" *** Music by: James L. Venable, Thomas Chase and Steve Rucker *** Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera and John Bradford ** "Airport Welcome" *** Music by: Todd Hayen & David Smith *** Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera and John Bradford *** Arrangements by: Dean Elliott ** "Shootin' Star" *** Music by: James L. Venable, Thomas Chase, Steve Rucker and Ron Jones *** Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Charles M. Howell IV and John Bradford *** Arrangements by: Dean Elliott ** "Surfin' in Space" *** Music by: James L. Venable, Thomas Chase, Steve Rucker and Ron Jones *** Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Charles M. Howell IV and John Bradford *** Arrangements by: Dean Elliott ** "A House Is Not a Home" *** Music by: John Debney, Gary Morton and Jennifer Kes Remington *** Lyrics by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Charles M. Howell IV and John Debney *** Arrangements by: Dean Elliott * Camera: Ray Lee, Larry Hogan, John Burton Jr., Ralph Migliori, Gary Gunther * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Film Editors: Bob Gillis, Jim Faris, Rick Steward, Chuck McCann, Roger Donley * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Special Music by: Joe Siracusa * Music Recording Engineer: Eric A. Thomlinson * Music Editors: Daniels McLean, S.M.E., Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky * Sound Effects Editors: Richard Gannon, Ron Fedele, Richard C. Allen, David H. DePatie, Jr., Joe Siracusa, Michael Tomack, Karen Doulac * Sound Editors: Jerry Winicki, Tim Iverson, Michele Iverson, Carol Lewis, David M. Cowan, Michael Bradley, Catherine MacKenzie * ADR Editor: Allan Potter * Dialogue Editor: Richard Corwin * Sound by: Producers' Sound Service, Inc. * Sound Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * 1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas * Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, James Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Lee-Tsu Aries * Produced In Association With: Wang Film Production Co., Ltd., Cuckoos Nest Studio * Supervising Directors: Janine Dawson, Bill Perkins * Associate Producer: Lynn Hoag * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Additional Animation Production: Hung Long Animation Company * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © 1988 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Category:End Credits Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Syndicated Category:Taft Entertainment Company Category:HBO Max